


It's Running Through The Bloodline

by slytherinbitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Being An Eldritch Abomination From Beyond The Grave Is An Experience, Character Study, Death, Death Magic, Gen, Magic, Mythology - Freeform, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinbitch/pseuds/slytherinbitch
Summary: Harry’s always cold, so cold; but more than that he’s always always hungry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I said to the sun  
> "Tell me about the big bang"  
> The sun said  
> "It hurts to become"

In the end, he thinks, the worst thing about it is that he didn’t feel bad at all.    
  
  
He should have, he knows, because that’s what happens to normal people -to normal eleven year old boys- who have just killed for the first time.    
  
  
But when all's said and done he looks down at his fists, his tiny, bruised, fists, who have just melted the flesh off the bones of his first defense teacher… and he feels nothing at all.  
  
  
Death is death is death is death, no two ways about it.  It isn’t like the sea of the earth or the sun or the moon. It has no cycle, no balance, no give-and-take.  It just takes and takes and takes and takes.  Death is always hungry.  
  
  
He looks at his friends, gleefully laughing and arguing and living in all the ways only children truly can…. And he feels nothing.  There is a disconnect, a divide, a chasm between them.  He is different and he knows not why; only that when he stares too long he feels that _(deep, endless)_ gnawing hunger.  After all, death is always hungry, even when it looks out from glittering young eyes.  
  
  
When he is older, when he truly begins to notice how different he is, he starts to look for reasons why.  Why is he different? Why is he strange? _Why is no one else hungry?_  
  
  
At first, he thinks, maybe it’s the Dursleys.  He’s not an idiot, he knows what they do isn’t right.  It’s child abuse.  Other children don’t sleep in cupboards, don’t work all day long cleaning up the house, don’t have their toys and their books and their homework confiscated.  Other children don’t get called freaks, aren’t fed scraps from a table bulging with food, don’t have to grow up knowing  that they are not loved, not wanted.  Other children don’t get treated like he does.    
  
  
This answer satisfies him for a time, but he knows it’s not true, not really.  He only really gets his answer second year, when Hermione begins her obsession with philosophy.  She had liked to buy books on it, both muggle and magical, and compare and contrast the contents within.  It is during this time that she forces both he and Ron to read a few.  He reaches into the pile; pulls at random and what he gets will change his life.  
  
  
It is a single line a book written by a philosopher long dead that gives him his long awaited and much needed clue. _“Stare into the abyss and the abyss stares back into you.”_   When he reads it, something inside of him clicks goes _oh._   Yes, _oh._   He thinks back; to birth, to death, to green light enveloping him, his mother screaming.  And all he can think is _oh._   Death is always hungry, even, or maybe especially, when it takes human form.    
  
  
There is something missing from him, some crucial, essential piece is gone.  Maybe he was born like this, maybe it was that first attempt on his life that did it, maybe it was all the years spent in a cold, neglectful hurtful home that broke his soul, but in the end, it doesn’t really matter.  Because death is always hungry, and it will always consume, _consume,_ **_consume,_** everything it can, everything it finds within its path.    
  
  
Death is death is death is death, no two ways about it.  And death is always hungry. 


End file.
